


Море сердец

by Sangrill



Series: Тор: Рагнарек [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Pre-Slash, Protective Loki, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Тор стал обходить кровать, запнулся о край и растянулся на полу.– Дурацкие проблемы с пространственным зрением, – потирая нос, выругался он.– Проследишь, чтобы он благополучно добрался до мостика, Локи?– Разумеется, – второй принц Асгарда, ухмыльнувшись, грациозно обошел кровать и присел на корточки рядом с машущим руками братом. – Не ной ты так, привыкнешь.





	Море сердец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sea of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631455) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



– Знаешь, я отчасти ожидал, что к этому моменту ты уже исчезнешь.  
Голос Хеймдалла был мягок, но слова все равно задели за живое. Локи упрямо не сводил глаз с темных просторов космоса в иллюминаторе, игнорируя его испытующий взор.  
– Похоже, ты не одинок в своем решении не принимать участия в торжествах, – продолжил Хеймдалл, – твой брат…  
– Мне думается, потеря глаза у любого поубавит страсти к празднествам, не так ли? – резко ответил Локи. Он знал, что пытается сделать Хеймдалл, но все равно заглотил наживку. В последнее время он, казалось, часто так поступал.  
– Хм, однако причина твоего огорчения не в этом, – задумчиво произнес Хеймдалл, – тебя беспокоит нечто иное, дитя.  
Локи резко обернулся к нему.  
– Не называй меня так, – прошипел он.  
– Как, дитя? – золотистые глаза Хеймдалла светились весельем. – Как же, помнится, одно дитя когда-то провозгласило меня своим любимым асга…  
Между бледными пальцами Локи, сверкнув, скользнула холодная сталь.  
– Не договаривай это, если ценишь жизнь, Хранитель Врат.  
Хеймдалл приподнял бровь, совершенно невозмутимый перед лицом его враждебности. Локи почувствовал, как горит лицо.  
– И потом, – сухо добавил он по прошествии досадной паузы, убирая кинжал и возвращая взор к черной пустоте за бортом, – с тех пор прошли тысячи лет.  
Точно так же, как Тор когда-то мечтал присоединиться к Валькириям, Локи равнялся на мудрого и всевидящего дозорного Бивреста. Хеймдалл никогда не обращался с ним, как с ребенком, и когда Локи, едва достававший крошечной шелковистой головкой до бедер своей матери, однажды присоединился к ней в один из ее визитов, Хеймдалл показал ему чудесный мир знаний и книг, бесчисленных книг.  
– Да, тысячи, – согласился Хеймдалл. – На моих глазах вы двое превратились из наивных детей в сильных и толковых мужчин, Локи. Один и Фригга так бы вами гордились.  
– Гордились? – недоуменно фыркнул Локи. – Ты что, спятил на старости лет, Хеймдалл? Я захватил трон Одина и бросил его в дом престарелых в Мидгарде. О гордости он заговорил бы в последнюю очередь.  
– Все было не так уж плохо, – заметил Хеймдалл. – Один весьма жаловал их вечера покера.  
– Ты сошел с ума, – Локи ошеломленно уставился на него, – вы все сумасшедшие, безумные дур…  
– И все же ты с нами, – произнес Хеймдалл, смотря, как вдруг потускнел взгляд Локи. – Тебя расстроило что-то, что сказал твой брат, Локи?  
– Ты разве не должен быть всевидящим? – отводя глаза и неосознанно сутулясь, едко ответил Локи.  
– Я был немного занят.  
Молчание протянулось между ними плотным, но не удушающим одеялом. Это была спокойная, умиротворяющая тишина, напомнившая о пыльном старом пергаменте и солнечном свете, льющемся сквозь широкие, идущие от пола до потолка окна асгардских библиотек. Хеймдалл всегда так на него действовал, сколь бы Локи его ни ненавидел.   
– Он сказал, что вырос, – наконец сдался Локи; последний слог вышел надломленным, – а я не изменился ни капли, и что он не собирается больше силой тащить меня домой. Я ему больше не нужен.  
Слова горчили на языке.  
– Согласен, – немного погодя рука Хеймдалла, теплая и надежная, опустилась на его закованное в броню плечо, – ты не изменился, Локи.  
Не веря своим ушам, Локи резко развернулся к нему: улыбка Хеймдалла была полна любви и печали.  
– Тот отзывчивый и смышленый мальчик, которого я помню, все еще здесь, – он постучал указательным пальцем по бронзированному нагруднику. Локи, залившись краской, отшатнулся.  
– Твои слова ничего для меня не значат, Хранитель Врат, – отводя взгляд, ощерился он. Хеймдалл рассмеялся.  
– Тор дал тебе шанс исчезнуть, наконец стать свободным от него, и все же ты по собственной воле решил вернуться и сражаться с ним бок о бок, Локи, – напомнил он. – Знаю, Один не был лучшим из отцов, но он действительно любил тебя как сына.  
– Я вернулся не ради него, – в запале вырвалось у Локи, прежде чем он успел остановиться.  
– Конечно нет, – Хеймдалл по-дружески похлопал его по спине, – ты предпочел свободе брата. Теперь тебе не избавиться от Тора до конца своих дней.  
– Что? – не понял Локи, но ответом ему стал лишь невинный взгляд.  
Хранитель Врат постучал пальцем по левому виску и повернулся, направляясь обратно на мостик.   
– Должен сказать, ты блестяще справился.  
Локи в молчании проводил его взглядом.  
«Справился»?  
Ему вспомнилась торжествующая улыбка стоявшего на балконе Тора, вспомнилось, как осветился единственный оставшийся здоровым глаз при виде Локи, спускающегося с пришедшего на помощь корабля.  
Вот же сукин…

– Ты мной манипулировал!  
Тор даже не дернулся, когда Локи ударом ноги открыл дверь его каюты. Он виновато обернулся с недожеванным куском за правой щекой и на глазах у пялящегося Локи поднял руку и поспешно запихнул в рот еще курятины.  
Тор вопросительно замычал и моргнул единственным оставшимся глазом. При виде почерневшей впадины весь гнев в груди Локи иссяк.  
– Ты почему не ходил к целителям? – рявкнул он, в пять шагов пересек комнату, вывернул из жирных пальцев полусъеденную ножку и задрал голову Тора, чтобы осмотреть рану.  
– Целители заняты всеми остальными, – сдавленно проворчал брат, – и потом, после битвы очень хотелось есть.  
Локи прикрыл рукой шевелящиеся губы Тора, чтобы защититься от угрозы обстрела хлебными крошками, а другой осторожно ощупал обожженную плоть. Тор дернулся, и его широкая ладонь рефлекторно обхватила запястье Локи.  
– Не шевелись, – пробормотал Локи, роясь в памяти в поисках подходящего исцеляющего заклинания. Зеленые нити магии заструились с кончиков пальцев, медленно плетя плотную паутину поверх обгоревшей кожи. Глубоко в горле Тора раздался стон, его пальцы сжали запястье Локи до боли. Капли пота усеяли брови Тора, пока медленно соединялась и срасталась плоть пустой глазницы. К тому времени, когда Локи убрал руку, они оба тяжело дышали, и Тор с некоторым трудом отпустил его руку, оставив на металлических наручах отпечатки пальцев. Локи сжал губы при виде этой картины.  
Тор схватил его за край туники.  
– Ты и в самом деле здесь?  
– А ты как думаешь, дубина? – возмущенно воззрившись на него, резко ответил Локи и тут же отвел взгляд. На пустую глазницу до сих пор было мучительно больно смотреть. Мысленно кляня себя за редкое проявление сентиментальности, он закрыл глазницу ладонью и шепнул еще одно заклинание. Когда он убрал руку, под ней появилась повязка цвета матового золота.  
– Теперь ты похож на него еще больше, – желчно улыбнулся Локи.  
Тор склонил голову в ответ. Он поймал ладонь Локи между своих и, водя по ней огрубевшим от оружия большим пальцем, рассматривал его – длинные и тонкие. Затем, к удивлению Локи, он поднял их и чуть коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони.   
– Спасибо, – негромко произнес он.  
Локи проглотил комок в горле, и по его щекам пополз жар, пока он не увидел, чем Тор занимается на самом деле.  
– Ты моей рукой лицо вытираешь, не так ли? – бесстрастным тоном поинтересовался он.  
Этому здоровому дубине хватило наглости мило улыбнуться в ответ.  
– С чего я тебя вообще терплю?  
Тор отпустил его ладонь, и Локи с нескрываемым омерзением опустил взгляд на блестящий слой куриного жира. Тор рассмеялся, и этот звук, громкий и яркий в пространстве металлической каютки, куда Тор спешно закинул свои скромные пожитки, казалось, пробудил дремавшее в груди Локи тревожное возбуждение.  
– Как ты еще можешь улыбаться в таком положении? – зашипел он. – Ты все потерял! Дом, отца, друзей! Все!  
– Не все, – мягко ответил Тор и улыбнулся так, что здоровый глаз пошел морщинами. На шею Локи легла широкая ладонь и потянула вперед, пока они с Тором не соприкоснулись лбами.  
– Слава богам, что у меня по-прежнему есть ты, – смыкая веки, выдохнул Тор.  
Так близко к нему было слышно, как бьется сердце Тора, надежное и сильное. Локи поднял руку, чтобы оттолкнуть его, но стоило ладони коснуться все еще теплой пластины на плече Тора, как все силы будто оставили его.  
– Ты победил, – надломленно прошептал он.  
– Что? – в недоумении отстранился Тор.  
– Разве не этого ты хотел? Чтобы я всему предпочел тебя, – горько пробормотал Локи.  
– Разумеется нет! – с обиженным и оскорбленным видом отшатнулся Тор. Локи настороженно покосился на пляшущие по сжатым кулакам голубые искры.   
– Прости, у меня пока не очень получается это контролировать. Похоже, молния пробуждается от сильных эмоций, – Тор прикусил губу и увеличил расстояние между ними. – Я не хотел тебя напугать, Локи.  
– Будто ты можешь, – тут же бросая вызов шагом ему навстречу, насмешливо ухмыльнулся Локи.  
Появившаяся на лице Тора улыбка была до боли полна любви.  
– О Локи, знаю, я не мог понять слишком долго, но теперь знаю.  
– Знаешь что? – подозрительно сощурился Локи.  
– Что прежде я все не так делал, – горячо пустился в объяснения Тор, – когда пытался вернуть тебя домой силой, когда думал, что смогу удержать тебя, если только ты будешь рядом. Я люблю тебя, Локи, люблю несмотря ни на что, а значит, могу тебя отпустить. Потому я и ушел без тебя. Я хотел, чтобы мы начали с чистого листа. Вернувшись, ты сделал бы это по собственной воле, и реши ты остаться, это тоже был бы твой собственный выбор.  
– Что ты хочешь сказать? – Локи не мог поверить своим ушам.  
– Что отпускаю тебя, – Тор коснулся его бледной щеки нежной рукой. – Если захочешь вернуться домой, я всегда буду здесь, но ни я, ни кто-либо иной не вправе подрезать тебе крылья.  
– А если мне вздумается посеять хаос и разрушения в твоем драгоценном Мидгарде? – крепко схватил его за запястье Локи.  
– Тогда я тебя выслежу, мы подеремся, я тебя остановлю, а потом мы разойдемся каждый своей дорогой, а лучше – осушим по кружечке, – весело отозвался Тор. Локи поборол желание закатить глаза в ответ на эту банальщину. Он протестующе вскрикнул, когда Тор оторвал его от пола и крепко стиснул в объятиях. – Ты меня слишком любишь, чтобы действительно желать мне смерти, теперь я это знаю, брат.  
– Ложь! Возьми свои слова назад, ты, безголовый… – вырываясь и лягаясь, просипел Локи. Тор лишь засмеялся.  
К тому времени, когда Тор наконец поставил его обратно на пол, Локи покраснел до ушей.  
– Думаю, тебе пришла пора обрести подлинную свободу, Локи, и если это значит, что наши пути разойдутся, то так тому и быть.  
Локи зажмурился и взял себя в руки.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – наконец спросил он.  
– О чем ты? – не понял Тор.  
– Что ты сам хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – с комом в горле потребовал ответа Локи. – И говори честно, я узнаю, если солжешь. Ты всегда был ужасным лжецом.  
Тор долго рассматривал его, выискивая что-то на нахмуренном лице.  
А потом улыбнулся и просто сказал:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

Момент, конечно, испортил живот Тора, громоподобно проревевший в знак голодного протеста.  
В итоге они оказались бок о бок на полу, передавая из рук в руки бутыль вина и подчищая блюдо с едой, что Тор стащил с камбуза. Локи отвесил Тору подзатыльник, поймав его за попыткой вытереть жирные пальцы чужим плащом.  
И придя за Тором, когда тому пришло время произнести речь как новому лидеру, Хеймдалл увидел лишь их высовывающиеся из-за кровати макушки, пока сами они, склонившись друг к другу, шептались, как дети. Хеймдалл прокашлялся и постарался сдержать улыбку, когда Локи стрелой вылетел из-за кровати. Порозовевший Тор смущенно поднялся на ноги вслед за братом.  
– Прошу прощения, Хеймдалл, сейчас, – он с любовью улыбнулся Локи, стал обходить кровать, запнулся о край и растянулся на полу.  
– Дурацкие проблемы с пространственным зрением, – потирая нос, выругался Тор.  
Новая повязка остановилась у ног Хеймдалла, он наклонился за ней и всмотрелся в едва заметные руны, вытравленные на поверхности.  
Его глазам предстало имя Локи, написанное на старогномьем. Тор не знал письменного гномьего.  
Они встретились взглядами, и Локи с вызовом скрестил руки на груди. Хеймдалл бросил повязку обратно и ткнул пальцем в до сих пор распластанную на полу фигуру:  
– Проследишь, чтобы он благополучно добрался до мостика, Локи?  
– Разумеется, – второй принц Асгарда, ухмыльнувшись, грациозно обошел кровать и присел на корточки рядом с машущим руками братом. – Не ной ты так, привыкнешь. Всегда привыкаешь.  
Хеймдалл улыбнулся и развернулся к выходу.

– Как я выгляжу? – беспокойно проводя пальцами по тунике, тревожно спросил Тор. За спиной негромко переговаривался их с Локи народ.  
Ладони Локи, прохладные и сухие, легли ему на плечи, и мешанина звуков в голове поутихла. Тор взглянул в его спокойные глаза.  
– Как король.


End file.
